The terror of Satori
by Namikaze Nara
Summary: Just a Fourth Boss? Weakling Youkai? What a joke. It's so easy to forget how terrifying Youkai Satori could be, how they come to be heated and feared by all race. How even amongst the powerful race of Oni, rebellion never ever crossed their minds. The world forgotten, Komeiji Satori reminded them.


Just a Fourth Boss? Weakling Youkai?

What a joke.

You stepped into the hall of Earth Palace wearing ear splitting grin on your face, a carefully wrapped box with green ribbon in your one hand.

You didn't understand how weak youkai like Komeiji could become the leader of the Underground, nor do you know why no one throws her out yet. They're just Satori after all, a youkai that have no place anywhere.

So you decide to take the matter into your own hand.

You kick the door open, and immediately spotted your target along with her two pet and one of the oni. Every eye turned to you in surprise, and you couldn't stop the eager grin graced your lips.

"What da ya want?" The oni getting up and narrowed her eyes at you, and in response you eyeing her warily. Her pet and the Komeiji you could handle easily, but this woman is well known amongst fellow Oni. Hoshiguma Yuugi the strong, one of the four divas and Ibuki Suika right hand.

"I'm here to give a present to the mistress of Underworld." You replied before throwing the box you have to the Komeiji. She failed to catch it of course, opted to staring at you in shock and disbelieve. You send her your best grin.

"Satori-sama?" The bird asked, before the cat leaned to pick the box and open it. Your grin widened hearing their shriek.

The purple ball covered in blood tumbled down to the ground.

"Th-that…" The bird said in disbelieve, before the ball picked up and cradled in the embrace of the Komeiji.

You laughed hard seeing this. It's their fault acting highty and mighty, and you just giving them the punishment they deserve.

And the punishment for those who think could stand above you deserve is obviously death.

"You bastard!" The Oni screamed and about to move towards you when a hand stopped her. You're a bit surprised when it is the Komeiji who did it, one hand still cradled her sister's blood stained third eye. "Satori, release me." The Oni demanded, but the Komeiji shakes her head before stepping forward past the Oni.

"Oh, are you going to giving up your eyes to me?" You said, your grin widened until it almost splitting your face, your hand itching to crave her face with her own blood.

You notice her third eye is no longer fully open, but instead narrowing its slide at you, a slight glow in its pupil. You raised your eyes to notice the same could be said to her one uncovered eye.

"Evil terror" She whispered.

You dismiss it, and just about to dash and crush that face of her when a voice stopped you.

 _"What are you doing here, you evil child?"_

You froze, before turned towards the very familiar face looming above you.

You found yourself no longer an adult, but it was those of a child.

"Wh-" Your words cut off as the man in front of you hit you hard to the pint you flying hard before finally stopped by the big tree you hit with your back, spit and blood coming out of your widened mouth.

 _"Let's just burn that demon before they found out."_ You snapped your eyes open and found yourself in a dark room, a whispered voice coming from behind the door.

 _"Yes, he and that demon of his mother should just burning in hell."_ You screamed and about to run towards the door when you found yourself stumbled and hit the ground with your face.

 _"Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!"_ Everyone chanting around you, along with the scream of the woman who is currently tortured right in front of you.

"Mother!" You screamed, but no one answer you. The man right beside your mother pushed down red hot spear to your mother's stomach.

Scream filled the world, along with joyful cheer.

You struggled harder, but the man above you grabbing your head before slammed it to the hard rock, your vision filled with haze.

Scream filled the world, along with joyful cheer.

You swing your hand, before pain erupted from the stump left in your shoulder.

Scream filled the world, along with more high pitched scream, along with joyful cheer.

And you know no more.

Blood, bloods is everywhere around you as you grinning maniacally at the head in front of you. They take your mother, so you would take everything of them.

Eye for world, someone taught you.

You laughed hard and hard, head knocked back, before you feeling something grabbing your legs. You frowned and looking down to see what it was, and found one struggling woman with blood coming out of her empty sockets glaring at you, hands firmly rooted to your ankle.

You about to kick the woman down, before another hand strangled you from behind. You didn't have time to check it, unfortunately, as more and more hand burst from the puddle of blood below you and keep grabbing everything of you and pulling you deeper and deeper inside.

 _"I'm lonely…"_ A voice that is so familiar to you spoke from your behind. You widened your eyes before your head gently guided to looking beside you.

To find your mother face, half of her eyes melting, and another half with empty sockets glaring at you, filled with deep hatred.

 _"YOU ABANDON ME RUKA!"_ The woman screamed at you, tarrying you on the spot, even when you're slowly dragged into the puddle of blood below. However, the enraged scream immediately turned into half gentle smile. _"But no longer, you will accompany me now right?_

 _Accompany me in hell~"_ The woman singing in your ears, even as you screamed before you finally plunged deep into the bloods and the Abyss below.

Yuugi couldn't stop the cold that passed through her spine as she watching the man that barged into the room screamed and did not stop even as his voice becoming more and more hoarse by the seconds, his own blood stained claws clawing his own face and neck.

It's so easy to forget how terrifying Youkai Satori could be, how they come to be hated and feared by all race.

How even amongst the powerful race of Oni, rebellion never ever crossed their minds.

The world forgotten,

Komeiji Satori reminded them.

A sound of thump snapped Yuugi back to reality. She turned her face to see Satori who fall to her knees while cradled Koishi's third eyes like a drowning man to a life line, tears fallings from her closed eyes.

"Satori-sama… Koishi sama is-" Orin and Okuu who also crying did not hesitated before they jumped to their master, embracing her while crying to her shoulder.

"Ko-shi-" Satori could not even makes proper words as she cradled her sister's eyes, despair, cold and sorrow clocking her like a blanket.

"Satori." The cold dispersed as strong hand embracing her along with her pet. Satori raised her head to stare at one of the very few friends she have. "I'm sorry to what happened to your sister…" Yuugi said, tightening her embrace.

"Koishi… he… she…"

"Hush, hush, you didn't need to say it." Yuugi hushed Satori with a gentle smile on her face. "But I'm here, and your pet too." Satori turned to her right and left to see her own trusted companion embracing her tightly, as if afraid they will lose her too.

"Satori." Yuugi said, bringing Satori's attention back to her. "We will make a funeral ceremony for her. I will contact Yakumo and Hakurei to give permission to everyone who wants to visit. I'm sure there's many in the surface who wants to attend the funeral." She said in a soothing voice, but it did not stop the poisoned thorn to tightening in her heart, to cast aside the cold that begin frozing her feelings

"I will take care of everything. So… So all you need to do is being strong." Her voice rang clearly in Satori's heart, even as her mind remained numb from everything. "Your pet need you, we are all need you. I will be there; you can be sure about it. You're my friend, that's why-

"That's why, don't give up. Koishi wouldn't want that." It was that words that finally pierce through her hazy mind.

Koishi's wish… She would definitely want for her sister to be happy. Even when she had closed her eyes, even when she could not thinks anything anymore and letting her subconscious control her,

Her love to Satori did not dismissed, in fact, it only grow stronger. When she visits, when she embraces Satori for no reason, when she laughed at Satori's funny moments, even when she could not thing, she could feel.

And she would wish for the happiness of her sister.

"Satori, you hear me right? Look, I'm not good with this heart to hear feeling, but believe me, I will not abandon you, and I will crush anyone who wants to harm you again, so-"

Yuugi too. She still remember how she first meet with Yuugi, how much she hate her carefree attitude, of the smell of sake that always accompany her, of her ever present annoying grin, of her oblivious remarks,

Of how warm and strong her presence is.

Without thinking, she leaned forwards to Yuugi's embrace, snuggling deeper. She's hurt and afraid. She no longer has her sister, of the one she loves more than her own life. She's lost, lost and hurt, and, and…

And Yuugi is with her. Yuugi who always at her side, who always offer her a smile, who always gives her useless advice, who always protecting her from her own self, Yuugi who she admires and love so much.

"We will always at your side too, Satori-sama-"

"Yes. Okuu didn't want to lose Satori-sama too-"

Orin and Okuu, her first pet and later become the ever presence family. When she first adopted them, Satori and Koishi is just casted aside from the surface and forced to move to the underground. They are so small. Orin whith injured ears and Okuu who lose her legs.

That time, they still didn't have their youkai form, still a small and helpless animal they are.

Satori welcomes them, tended their injury with mother's cares, raising them gently but firmly.

Koishi welcomes them, playing with them almost every day and always giving them delicious treat constantly.

It was when Koishi's closed her eyes they becoming a youkai, something she did not expected at all. And when she asks how they become one, both of their answer is the same.

" _Because I didn't want to see Satori-sama being lonely."_

Satori's tears keep streaming down as she's allowed them to embrace her tighter, warming heart and protecting her from the cold that is her own heart. Her third eyes could only pick up undying love and care, along with worry, worry for her.

Losing her sister is hurting Satori so much, It cut deep into her soul, scar her heart and feeling. But maybe, just maybe,

One day, she might be recovering from the pain and being able to smile once more, and her family would wait patiently at her side and support her until that day comes.


End file.
